


Talk Me Through the Pleasure

by JCOBryan1990



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blindfolds, Magical sex toy, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:02:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26670340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JCOBryan1990/pseuds/JCOBryan1990
Summary: Astoria Greengrass attends the engagement party of Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger.
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Ginny Weasley, Astoria Greengrass/Original Female Character(s), Ginny Weasley/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15
Collections: 2020Kinktober





	Talk Me Through the Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> My kink was Narratophilla, this is where a person experiences sexual arousal from telling and listening to dirty stories, talking about sex, or incorporating dirty, pornographic or obscene words/phrases into sex.
> 
> Pairing: Astoria Greengrass/Ginny Weasley/OC, Cara Thomas
> 
> Side Pairings: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter/Theo Nott
> 
> Warnings: Blindfolded, No Restraints, Magical Sex Toy
> 
> Rating: Explicit
> 
> Word Count: 4153  
> My story was beta by Bri Banaglorioso, thank you so much for giving this an extra set of eyes.
> 
> I have no experience writing for multi pairings. Please let me know if I missed the mark, I love comments, good, bad, indifferent. Enjoy!!

* * *

Talk Me Through the Pleasure

The engagement party for Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy was in full swing as Astoria Greengrass walked in the tent at the Burrow. Arthur and Molly insisted on throwing the party for them. She smiled as she saw Molly and Narcissa talking animatedly, no doubt about the wedding or grandbabies. If anyone had told her that she would be attending a Weasley event, despite her sister marrying the youngest Weasley son two years ago, she would have given up her entire education and assigned herself into the Janus Thickney Ward for life.

She was happy for her sister, even if her sister hadn’t spoken to her in over two months. She was even more excited to be there to celebrate her best friend, Draco, on finding the one witch that matched him in every way. Presently, he had his witch on the dance floor dancing to a slow Muggle love song. The lyrics were spot on for the two of them.

“They really are annoyingly cute, aren’t they?” Ginny Weasley walked up to her handing her a glass of champagne.

Taking the glass, she took a small sip. “They are, but they both deserve so much happiness. Ron was worried that Hermione wouldn’t find anyone; that she was too busy building her practice, she wouldn’t notice anyone. I worried about the same for Draco. He was so focused on his own practice, but when you treat children, and the parents aren’t sure if they can trust you, well, it wasn’t easy for him.”

“I know, she came to me freaking out the first time she decided she wanted him, but she was afraid he wouldn’t look at her twice. I told her it would be impossible for him to look at her twice; he never took his eyes off her from the beginning.”

Tori laughed, covering her mouth. “You’re not lying. He would come into the office, acting like he was there to see me, just to get a glimpse of her or ask me about her. He was so cute.”

Astoria and Ginny walked to a nearby table and continued talking. After a while, Ginny looked to the dancefloor. “What do you say Greengrass, want to dance with me out there?”

Astoria blushed; she had indeed wanted to dance with Ginny. “This is a slow song,” Astoria shied away from the offer.

“Point? Women can dance together to slow songs as well as fast ones.” Ginny stood as she held out her hand. Astoria glanced around as her eyes met with Draco. He smiled and mouthed, “Dance with her.” She placed her hand in Ginny’s and allowed her to lead her to the floor.

Ginny placed one hand on her waist and took the other in her hand and began to gracefully dance Astoria around the floor. She continued to allow the shorter redhead to twirl her around for a few more songs before they went back to the table they had been talking at.

“I’ll go grab us some more drinks. I’ll be right back.” Ginny smiled as she walked away to the drink table, when Tori’s best friend, Draco Malfoy, took the seat Ginny had just vacated. “Sorry I’ve neglected you, love. I see Weaslette has my back though.” His cocky sideways grin had her slapping his shoulder.

“Draco, don’t you have a future wife to take care of?”

“Oh, she is currently talking to your new paramour,” said Draco, pointing to where Ginny was in fact talking to Hermione.

“It isn’t like that. She’s just being nice and keeping me company. I notice that my sister is absent.”

Draco nodded, “Yeah, she wasn’t feeling good. She stayed at home.”

“Did she know I was coming?” Astoria stiffened.

“It doesn’t matter, you’re allowed to be here as much as anyone else in this room.” Draco grabbed her hand.

“Draco you can’t tell me that I’m completely accepted here. I was outed by that damn rag of a paper, and let’s just say that not everyone in my family is accepting of my life choices.”

Draco huffed, “Tori, you say that like you had a choice. It’s just a part of who you are; are you ashamed of loving women instead of men?”

“No, I’m not, but—”

Shaking his head, “But nothing, love. You love who you love. I mean, hell, I love Granger and the Earth didn’t implode.”

Feeling arms around his shoulders, “I heard that, but he’s true. I was positive if I ever had anything remotely friendly with this wanker that the Wizarding and Muggle worlds both would collapse. Thank Merlin that wasn’t the case.”

“I agree completely, Princess.” Draco pulled her to his lap and kissed her cheek. “Have you seen Harry and Theo yet? Potter said they were coming together since Theo has never been here before.”

Hermione and Ginny shared a sly grin before Hermione said, “I’m sure they are coming together.”

Ginny howled in laughter, “Does he really not know?”

“It isn’t public knowledge, so no,” Hermione commented to a confused looking Draco and Tori.

Tori asked, “Are you saying that Theo Nott and Harry Potter are interested in riding each other’s Hogwarts Express than playing find the Snitch? I love it.” Her laughter rang out as Draco shook his head.

“Damn it, I owe Blaise fucking fifty Galleons.” He scowled. “Granger, dance with me.” The two lovebirds left just as Cara Thomas walked up sitting down at the table.

“Cara, how are you?” Ginny hugged her friend and then turned to Astoria and asked, “Do you know Dean’s younger sister? She started Hogwarts during your year.”

Astoria nodded, “We had a few classes together. Hufflepuff, right?”

Cara nodded in agreement, “Yeppers, that’s me. Dean teased me forever for it. Said he wasn’t surprised.” Ginny didn’t miss the way Cara looked Astoria over.

“I don’t want to seem rude, and it probably will come across that way, but you are as fair skinned as me and Ginny; Dean isn’t.”

“My mum had an affair, where my biological father never wanted anything to do with me. Dean’s dad was forgiving of my mother and raised me. He loves and dares anyone to say I am not his. I’m the fairest of them all in my family.” Cara laughed at her own joke.

* * *

A few more drinks found Astoria imagining herself wanting both women at her table. Cara was fair skinned with straight, shiny black hair that came to just below her ears. She was wearing a dress that came to her mid-thigh. Her height came between her and Ginny’s. She had noticed Cara was slightly shorter than herself and slightly taller than Ginny while the two danced together. Cara had an upfront, no-nonsense personality that Astoria found refreshing.

Ginny was the bolder one of the two women. She seemed to like to take a more controlling side to things; it probably came from being raised with brothers. Astoria also noticed that the two seemed rather friendly, as if knowing each other through Ginny’s time as Dean’s girlfriend. It became more apparent when Cara leaned in to kiss along Ginny’s neck as she glanced at Astoria.

“Tori, tell me you are going to get some of that hotness tonight?” Draco placed his arms around her stomach and leaned on her shoulder as he pointed to the dance floor.

Slapping his hands, she answered, “Mr. Malfoy, I have no idea what you are talking about.”

“The fuck you don’t Tori! I fucking taught you how kiss and masturbate, don’t tell me your knickers aren’t feeling a bit uncomfortable watching those two rub up against each other. Stop acting like you don’t want to be in the middle of some of that shite. That is sexy as fuck, ask Theo and Harry.”

“Ask us what?” Harry came up next to them holding Theo’s hand.

Draco pointed to Ginny and Cara on the dance floor. Theo and Harry followed his finger and Theo said, “Damn, even something like that makes my cock stand at attention. I would fuck them.”

“Not without me lover boy,” Harry stated by laughing. “Yeah, that is hot as hell. Tori, do you want to get with those two or just one?”

Shaking her head, knowing she could only have this conversation with Draco, “No comment, Mr. Potter. So, is this your coming out story?”

Harry shook his head, “We were never really keeping it a secret. People just assumed when they saw us out together that we were working. He works for the Ministry in the legal department and I work as an Auror, so I let them think what they want. I just want you to know that I lit into Skeeter about that article about you. It’s your place to let people know what you want them to know about you. I don’t hide Theo away and he doesn’t hide me, we just let people make their own assumptions. They’re mostly wrong, but I don’t owe anything to anyone but myself. My family and true friends accept me and that is all that matters. FYI,” he whispered in her ear, “Ginny is great with her mouth, if you were wondering.”

Astoria felt her knickers get even more wet than they were before his words. Damn words were her sexual downfall.

“Potter, you keep talking like that and she’ll come while I try to hold her up here. Tori likes to hear the dirty words and stories, don’t you, Love?”

“Draco don’t.” Tori warned just as Ginny and Cara returned.

“Damn, we leave you for three minutes and you get gang banged, and by men. We can’t have that” Cara said.

Ginny bit her lip, “No, we can’t; if she’s getting gang banged, it will be with us tonight. Isn’t that right?” Cara nodded in agreement.

Draco raised his eyebrow to Ginny, then kissed Tori on the cheek before handing her over to Ginny’s open hand. “Treat her well and love her hard. Gentlemen, I believe it is our time to leave. Love you, Tori. Floo me tomorrow to set up lunch this week.” Turning on his heels, he yelled across the tent, “Granger, I am in need of you!”

When everyone left the three alone, Astoria suddenly found her shoes interesting. Ginny walked up to her, taking her hand and bringing it up to her lips. “What do you say, Greengrass? Do you want to come back to mine with the both of us?”

“Both of you?” Tori wanted more confirmation, because the truth was, she wanted them both very much.

Cara came up to her other side and put the final nail in her coffin, so to speak. “We want to make you a come-squirting pile of boneless mass.” Tori began to feel her knees go weak as her knickers became completely ruined to the point of being uncomfortable.

“Ladies,” Tori began, “I do believe we need to leave.”

* * *

The three witches said their goodbyes to the happy couple, as well as the hosts, before walking from the tent. Ginny grabbed Tori’s hand before the tugging of apparition brought her into the unknown. She landed and opened her eyes to Cara landing next to them in an expansive living room. Ginny was a remarkably successful Quidditch Chaser, and a sports reporter for the Prophet in the off-season. Her townhome showed her success well.

Cara was leaning into her lips as soon as she was settled. Ginny was behind her, undoing her dress, kissing every each of exposed skin as she slowly unzipped the garment. Tori was mess with the two working her from both the front and back.

Ginny became her undoing; while Cara was kissing her neck, Ginny began to speak. “You are so beautiful. I can’t wait to watch as Cara feasts on your cunt until you are screaming her name. Feel how her tongue is diving in your mouth? Wait until you feel it fucking your pussy… wait until she has you falling apart from her fingers and mouth.”

“Ugh!” Tori cried out begging, “Keep talking please.”

“She is absolutely dripping. She gets wetter with every filthy thing you say to her. You get off on words, don’t you Tori?”

“Yes… please keep talking while you work me. I promise I’ll do what you want if you do.” She was pleading and she didn’t care. It had been so long since she had anyone touch her, much less talk dirty to her.

“Come with us.” Ginny walked them to her bedroom and placed Tori in a chair at the end of the bed. “You want words, I want you blindfolded then.”

“Okay.” Tori readily agreed. She just wanted them to go back to touching her and talking to her. She felt as if she was burning on the inside and they were the ones with the water to put it out.

A soft silk blindfold was draped over her eyes and tied tightly while she heard Ginny order Cara to kneel on all fours in front of Astoria. Tori then felt hands on her thighs, lifting her legs and placing them over the arms of the chairs, leaving her wide open to Cara.

“Tori, no touching yourself. Trust that we will get you over the edge, Love. Can you do that? Can you just hold your legs open as Cara and I take care of you first?”

“Yes.” Tori was beginning to understand that Ginny really did enjoy controlling situations, and Cara seemed to like following her orders. Tori knew she should have felt uncomfortable with the silence, but then with the aid of the blindfold, her ears picked up on the small whispers from Ginny to Cara. “So good sitting patiently as you look at her dripping wet cunt. Look at how she glistens in the light.” The finger sliding across her folds shocked her.

“Taste her Cara. What does she taste like?”

“A bit salty but not overpowering. Please let me bring her pleasure as I lick and fuck that pretty pussy.”

Ginny stood behind the chair bringing her hands to Tori’s tits, pinching her nipples. “Please do, Cara, lick her pretty pink pussy until she is coming all over your face. I for one want to feast on these tight nipples of hers. Look at them, standing out and just begging for lips to devour—”

“Ugh! Yes,” Tori cried out at the first swipe of Cara’s tongue across her wet flesh. She went to move her hands to play with Cara’s hair when she remembered Ginny’s command to leave them on her legs and hold them open, and then stopped.

“Good, you remembered,” Ginny praised.

Tori’s hips rolled as Ginny continued to guide Cara and her. “Cara, slip you fingers in that cunt and let me taste her. Tori, do you want her to fuck your cunt with her fingers?”

“Yes, please Cara, fuck me with your fingers,” Tori pleaded as her hips rolled into the feeling of Cara inserting a finger, then a second one, pumping faster and then slowing to an almost intolerable pace.

Ginny continued to suck on her nipple as her hand squeezed her other breast before moving her mouth and playing with the nipple her mouth just vacated. Ginny then raised her head, using both hands on Tori as she twisted and tweaked both nipples at the same time, just as Cara sucked her clit into her mouth. “Come for us; cover her face with it.”

Tori screamed out as her body did as it was ordered while Ginny continued to talk in her ear. “We are going to put you on the bed, and then both of us are going to lick you at the same time, nipping your delicious thighs, fingering you, sucking that clit, making you come harder than you ever have before.”

“YES! YES! PLEASE! CARA DON’T STOP!” She couldn’t keep her hands on her thighs, holding Cara in place as the woman sucked her like she was the last glass of water on the hottest day. Ginny ran her fingers through Tori’s hair as she removed the blindfold, bending to kiss the younger woman. “You look so hot coming like that.”

Ginny held her hand out to Cara as she helped her stand, bringing her in close to kiss, cleaning Tori’s orgasm from her lips and chin. Turning to Tori next, Ginny brought Tori to stand on her shaky legs as she then kissed her deep, letting Tori taste herself on Ginny. Tori whined for more.

Moving to the bed, Ginny laid Tori with her head at the top of the bed as she and Cara moved to lie between Tori’s open legs. “No rest for you yet. We could eat you for hours. How do you feel about that, Tori? You want to be our buffet for hours as we work your hot cunt? Have you ever squirted? Do you want to squirt on us? For us?”

“I never have, I don’t know if I could. I do want you two to fucking lick me and fuck me into this mattress though, I know that. And I want to taste you both. I want you both to come on my fingers and mouth.”

“Have you ever had penetration Tori?” Cara asked.

“Not with a man, no. Only fingers ever.”

“Tori?” Ginny had a gleam in her eyes as she looked up from watching Tori drip wetness as Tori explained what she wanted. Tori looked to her with a returning question in them.

“You never slept with Malfoy?”

“No, no men ever. He was my first kiss and he taught me how to pleasure myself. He understood I didn’t want that from men at all. He’s my best friend.” She looked almost embarrassed in her explanation.

“Show us what he taught you.”

Ginny watched as Tori readjusted to a better position before taking Cara between her own spread legs, facing Tori from the end of the bed.

The two witches watched as Ginny’s hands did everything to Cara as Tori did to herself. Cara closed her eyes and said, “Tell me what she is doing.”

“I’ll follow everything she does as I tell you about it.”

Ginny described in detail how Tori started to run her fingers over her neck down to her tits. “She likes to twist her nipples and then rub them. Fuck Cara, she can lean in to lick her nipples with her tongue. She’s getting wet again.”

Tori licked her nipple feeling her core begin to wet again as Ginny explained her actions to Cara. Cara’s body flushed as Ginny licked her nipples and moved to run her hands over Cara’s tight flat stomach. “She is bringing her knees higher and tracing her thighs. Cara, she is glorious. Are you sure you don’t want to see how wet and hot she is?”

“No, keep talking. It helps her, I think.” Cara rolled her arse against Ginny, feeling how wet Ginny was. No one had done a thing to her yet, minus a few kisses, but Ginny had great resolve and Cara knew that she wouldn’t let Cara or Tori touch her and get her off until she was sure they had each had at least two orgasms; it was just how Ginny was.

“Her fingers are twirling her hair, teasing her clit. She is slipping her fingers through the folds now. Feel that, baby girl? Feel how my fingers are teasing? Oh, she’s going to slip in now. Cara, you are just as wet as she is. Do the words help you too? Fuck, you’re tight, baby,” Ginny groaned into Cara’s ear while holding Tori’s eyes.

Tori couldn’t break eye contact with Ginny as she mimicked her hand movements on Cara, slipping her fingers in and out of her own wet channel. “Ginny, how tight is she?”

“She is so tight, gripping my fingers. She is close to coming. How do you finish yourself off? Let me help her feel you this way.”

“Finger her with two fingers,” she demonstrated, “then take your thumb and press hard tight circles to get her over the edge.” Tori’s words were barely audible, whimpering as her orgasm took her over the edge with Cara screaming out her own with her.

The three women took a small break before Cara crawled up to Tori, running her hand to her neck and pulling her into a kiss, exposing her bum to Ginny. Ginny took advantage, kneeling behind Cara. “I am so ready to tear this pussy up.”

Smacking Cara on the arse as Ginny made to get off the bed, Ginny said, “Ladies, it is time we all got fucked. Tori turn around with your head to the end of the bed. Cara, stay where you are. Tori, I need you to suck that sweet-tasting clit of hers while she fingers you and sucks your clit, while I plan on fucking that tight pussy of hers.” Ginny held up a toy attached to a belt. The two watched as Ginny adjusted the phallus and climbed back up on the bed, kneeling over Tori’s head as her fingers began to press in and out of Cara, and Tori reached up to stroke the toy, causing Ginny to moan.

“Tori, this is a modified cock toy. I can feel it as if it were my own skin you were stroking. It has a special insert that vibrates me, and I can feel as I slide in and out of her, or you if I was fucking your mouth. Lick my cock, Tori. Get me wet for Cara.”

“Shit Ginny, I think you just made her come again, she is still fucking soaked.”

“Lovely, now Tori, lick me!” Ginny moved Cara up a bit so Tori could lick the cock on Ginny until she was good and wet. Ginny pulled Cara back toward her as her fingers began to work her pussy, making sure she was ready for the cock. She slowly entered Cara as Tori began her assault on Cara’s clit.

“Gods this is so hot. Tori, watching you lick my cock and then suck her clit is driving me to the end faster than I want. Slow your sucking, love. Don’t let her come yet. I want us to all go over together.” Watching as Tori slowed her ministrations, Ginny then turned her attention to Cara. Sliding in and out of her was torture. She felt every time Cara’s walls would squeeze around her. “Fuck, she is squeezing me so hard, Tori. She’s close, aren’t you, love? Are you close too, Tori?” Ginny asked through gritted teeth. The vibrations in her core were causing her to think of Quidditch scores to not come before her two lovers. She wanted to have them boneless and drained.

“Yes, Ginny. I want to come all over her mouth. Watching that cock fuck her is driving me hard to finish. Are you going to come with us love?” Ginny felt Cara falling as Tori said, “Come with us, come with us hard love, I’ll lick you clean.”

Ginny growled as her orgasm hit her just after Cara had drenched her in her orgasm with Astoria following. Ginny rested on her heels as Cara moved off Tori. Tori immediately rolled over, taking Ginny in her mouth, licking Cara’s essence from the cock that was still vibrating inside Ginny. Cara made her way to Ginny taking turns licking her nipples to licking her neck. Ginny was feeling overloaded when she watched as Tori took her completely in her mouth to finished cleaning her off.

“Fuck!” Ginny cried out as she came for a second time in as many minutes.

The room was silent except for the harsh breathing of the three lovers. Tori smiled at Ginny and Cara before saying, “This was the best night I have ever experienced.”

Ginny looked to her, “Are you leaving?”

“Not if you don’t want me to.” Tori smiled before curling next to Ginny, with Cara tucked in the other side.

“I don’t want either of you to leave. This was amazing. Cara, are you going anywhere?”

Laughing, she said, “My legs can’t even get me to the loo; you think they are going to get me out the door? Nope, not going anywhere. Besides, if I leave, how can I test that toy out for myself? I know Tori wants to fuck you with it.”

“You’re not wrong. I may not want it in me, but I will fuck you with it, if you want,” Tori said.

Ginny just responded by saying, “Tori, you say that, but when you feel that vibrator inside of you, you’ll want to be fucked with it too.”

“Just keep telling yourself that, Weasley. Now, let’s sleep.” Tori quickly kissed both as they cuddled, hoping that while the night was ending, it truly was a beginning for the three.


End file.
